1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing system, and more particularly to a printing system, provided in a store, an amusement facility or the like, that a user operates by himself of herself.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an apparatus that prints images from a silver halide film automatically compensates the exposure for printing, and it does not print images with extreme underexposure or overexposure.
Japanese patent provisional publication No. 9-319015 discloses a color image generating method and an image generating apparatus that generates a color image by well reproducing colors from a negative color film without a user and displays the image on a CRT.
In the color image generating method and the image generating apparatus, however, the image can be inputted from a silver halide film, and it does not inform the user of a compensation amount of the image quality.